


This Is My Friend, He's Easily Triggered So Watch Out!

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chapters can be short, Everyone's on Earth, First time writing HS fanfic, Fluff, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, I barely remeber anything about HS, Reader is around 6-8, Reader is curious, Reader is human, TRIGGER BABY IS LIFU, This might be OOC, mentions of kanaya, simple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You two met at the park. He was talking to someone. The girl gave you a 'help' look. You distracted him, and now you became his friend. You're there for him, and he can answer all of your question like no problem. But he's also triggered easily, so you had to be careful. The girl also hung out with you too! She's really nice. </p><p>That's just friendship, baby! </p><p> </p><p>(Short chapters make more chapters so yay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is My Friend, He's Easily Triggered So Watch Out!

"-So _____, now you know how to make these...friendship bracelets. Of course you would have to thank Meulin due to the fact she is the admin of this human activity," Kankri said. He looked down at you. You were finishing the final braid then tied it. "Kanny, look! I did it! I made my first braclet!" You said happily while holding it up to his face. Kankri smiled," I am very proud of you! Would you like to make another bracelet? Of course, we would have to ask Meulin for another pack. You did use a great portion of the source, so it would be necessary if you would like to do another bracelet. But the choice is yours, _____." Your eyes switched back and forth from Kankri to the bracelet. It wasn't much of a hard choice. While you did want to make another bracelet for him, your hands were tired from constantly braiding.

Finally, a choice was made. Kankri waited for your answer. "Eh...My hand's tired so I don't want to," You said while leaning on the table. Kankri nodded his head," Okay. What will be do in the meantime, _____?" Now that got you thinking. If the two of you weren't going to make bracelets, then what else will you two do? Listening to Kankri talk about triggers gave you a bad headache, and you didn't want your parents to ask you why you went to bed an hour early. Sitting around also didn't help, it was so boring. You discovered all the corners and hideouts of this dumb neighboorhood. Both of you weren't allowed to leave the house unless Porrim or Aranea was with you two. Scratch that. Just Porrim.

Lunch was already eaten two hours ago. It was peanut butter and grape jelly sandwhiches. There was no homework this weekend either. You would honestly have Kankri help you with that than do nothing. Kankri lightly tapped your shoulder. You turned to look at him. "Hm?" He spoke in his regular voice," How about the two of us go to what you child humans use as an entertainment source that contains a various amount of physical activites? I believe you find it most entertaining while you are in a very stultified state as if now." You took in his information. A place where other kids get physical? He's probably talking about the playground downtown. 

"But Porrim has to take us. We're not allowed to go unless she comes along with us, Kanny," You said. Kankri sighed," You are right. We cannot engage in entertaining activies unless Porrim is at the destination with us. I find it most unsettling. What are your thoughts on such an action containing a supervisor whom is there only to watch you be entertained through physical activites?" He was always putting the simpliest things in such a confusing way. It's almost to the point when you think he's a stranger to you. But he drops hints on what he means by using key words. Lucky you. 

You looked down at the friendship bracelet. Then back up at Kankri. He waited for you're answer again. You glanced around the room to find anything that would entertain the both of you. There was nothing. "Poop...," You mumbled. Kankri heard it. 'Dang it...Now here comes the trigger rant,' You thought.

Kankri started a very very confusing rant on why you, a child, shouldn't use such inappropriate words. It was just a synonym for body waste. You started to get a headache and interrupted him so you could tell him. "Oh no! Your caretakers will be triggered to find their human child in a painful state! You do not have to worry though, Porrim tells me about this all the time. I am merely a professional in this kind of topic. Now then, _____, where is the medication that is necessary for this kind of situation?" You groaned," Kankri, I just need to lay down..." 

He nodded," Then I will escort you to your resting domain." He dragged you to your room and rested you on the bed. You eventually fell asleep.

_________

 

You could hear your parents downstairs with Kankri. They asked where you were. Kankri told them," _____ has gained what is called a 'headache'. They are resting upstairs. I do hope that they feel better.-" "Oh! I must descend. I bid you fairwell Mr. and Mrs. (Last Name)" The door closed. That meant Kankri left. You turned onto your back," Uh...Finally...." This happened almost every week when he came to visit. 

You heard your parents walking upstairs. They opened your door to check on you. You closed your eyes and pretended to be asleep. When the door closed, you stuffed your face in you pillow. 

"Remind me why I like being around Kankri again..."


End file.
